Draco Malfoy And Hermione Granger Love Fanfiction
by 12fuckedducks
Summary: Hello Everyone ! I am Gonna be Rediting this story .. And will continute it as soon as its been revived xD i know I have been gone from this story for a long time and i finally have a few ideas so i will continute it asap .. much love
1. The Beginning of it all

Chapter 1 . The Beginning of it all [ Rewritten]

Re Edited; 2-6-12

* * *

It had been almost four months since the Final Battle Of Hogwarts . It had been only four months since hundreds of people and stuck together to help end Voldemort's Reign of Terror . And it had been four months since Hermione Grangers boyfriend had been killed . Hermione had gone all summer searching for her parents in Australia before she would have to return to Hogwarts to be a eight year so she could finish her schooling . Her long time friends Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley had gone with her to Australia to find her parents and help her remove the memory charm off of them before they all returned to Hogwarts.

Now that Hermione had returned to Hogwarts she hadn't really been spending much time with Harry or Ginny . She just wanted to finish this term and work on making a difference with the laws in the Ministry of Magic ..

Hermione and Harry were not the only students that had returned to Hogwarts to finish there schooling . Dean Thomas , Semus Finnegan , and several others from there year in Gryffindor had returned . About five students from each house had returned . Except from Slytherin .. Only two had returned . Draco Malfoy and Blase Zabini .

Hermione had been watching Malfoy . She didn't know why but for some reason he seemed different this year . His face looked like it had aged about 20 years over the summer . Hermione felt pity for him almost .. She knew she shouldn't feel bad for him . But she couldn't help but feel as if he didn't deserve the label he had been given .

At dinner that night Hermione ate quickly and was leaving just as Harry and Ginny were sitting down .

Harry called after her " Hermione , We just got here ! " but she didn't stop she just continued on her way . Her head was filled with thoughts of Draco and how sad he looked . She was so busy running thoughts through her head she didn't see someone in front of her until she knocked into them and fell over onto her bottom in the hallway .

Hermione was embarrassed she looked down at the ground and hurried and picked her things up muttering " I'm Sorry .. I didn't mean to run into you " she looked up at the person she had trampled and saw none other than Draco Malfoy staring at her in complete shock ..

Draco was walking down the corridor . He really didn't want to go to the Great hall and eat dinner with the entire Hogwarts Student Body . He wasn't really paying attention when suddenly a Brown Bushy haired women pummeled into him . He watched as the girl fell back onto the floor after colliding into him . He went to help her up when he relished that it was Granger . And He stopped as she started Apologizing over and over again . Not looking up . Draco gave a small smile as he saw her cheeks turn red as she apologized . He saw her look up at him and then her cheeks were as red as a apple when she saw that it had been him she ran into .

Draco looked at her for a moment and then bent down and picked up her bag and then held out his hand to help her up on her feet . He watched as she just stared at his hand for a moment before getting annoyed and saying " Just take my hand Granger and let me help you up" Hermione looked a bit weary still but she took his hand allowing him to help her up . " thank you " she said softly .

Draco nodded and handed her the school bag back and replied in a cool voice " No need to thank me . I'm just being a Gentleman " and with that he continued down the hall . He could feel Hermione watching him but he didn't look back

Draco didn't know why he had helped her up . He didn't even know why he had told her she didn't need to thank him . He no longer believed in the Blood status crap he had been raised up with but that didn't mean he liked or cared what Granger said to him .. did he?

Draco shook his head " Bloody Hell .. what is wrong with me " he muttered as he walked down the hall into the kitchens

Hermione watched as Malfoy disappeared around the corner of the hall . She didn't understand why he didn't yell at her . Call her a mud blood . She had apologized and he told her not to worry about it . She couldn't help but feel like she needed to figure out why he seemed so interesting to her at this moment in time . But she set her mind to find out why .

She didn't care how long it took .she was going to find out what was up with Draco Malfoy .. all she knew was her first step was to try and be friends with him .. and thats exactly what she was going to do .

* * *

**A/N; Hello Everyone . As you have probully noticed I am rewriting this entire stroy chapter by chapter .. i hope you all like the rewrite **

Please Review and let me know if its alot more enjoyable than the previous chapter 1 ..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2.

Draco's POV

As Draco walked away from the scene of Hermione and Ginny, he wondered who Hermione could be talking about. He wanted so badly to know who the man was that she was in love with.

"Draco Malfoy!" A voice hollered.

Draco looked up to see his ex-girlfriend Pansy.

"What do you want Pansy?" Draco asked her.

Pansy smiled and said "Well I saw you walk after the mud-blood.

Draco felt his blood boil when she said that word. He wondered why, but he didn't press the matter.

"So I followed to see what you were going to do to her" Pansy continued.

Draco was starting to get annoyed but he said,

"All I was going to do Pansy was thanking her for saving my life during the Great Battle of Hogwarts."

Pansy's mouth dropped open and she stuttered "y-you t-thank a Mud-Blood?"

"Yes Pansy, I am very thankful that she saved my life." Draco said.

"You Draco Malfoy are a Blood Traitor" Pansy said, and with that she walked away.

Draco watched as Pansy walked away. He knew that this was going to get out, and be spread around the whole school.

Draco sighed and walked down the hall to the library to do his potions homework. As he walked his mind was on only one thing. The Muggleborn, Hermione Granger.

Hermione's POV

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked Hermione in a confused voice.

Hermione looked at her best friend and said "I think that I'm in love."

"I know that, but why with someone that hates you?" Ginny asked her.

"Yes I know, I mean I think he does, I don't know." Hermione was getting confused herself.

"Then why do you love him Hermione?" Ginny asked her again.

"I don't know why I love him. I just do love him. For some strange unknown reason." Hermione answered Ginny.

Ginny looked at her and smiled and said at last the words Hermione didn't want to hear.

"Well, who is he?"

Hermione hesitated and then said "Draco Malfoy."

Hermione looked at Ginny and saw a look of shock on Ginny's face.

"You say WHAT!!!!!!" Ginny yelled.

Draco's POV

After the conversation with Pansy Draco just couldn't seem to concentrate on his potions homework. All he was able to do was think of Hermione. And wonder who she loved.

"Mr. Malfoy! Are you doing homework or just sitting around doing nothing?" The nosy librarian asked him.

Draco looked up with a start and said "Oh, um I'm doing my homework."

The librarian looked at him with a stern face and said

" You better be doing homework or you have to leave at once."

Draco looked at the librarian and said

"Yes madam."

Just as he pulled out his books Goyle came into the library and said,

" Malfoy, whats this I hear about you wanting to thank a mud-blood?"

Draco looked up and said " I feel like its the best thing. She saved my life. "

"Malfoy do you have feelings for her?" Goyle asked him.

Draco looked at him and took a long thought. He did have feelings for Hermione, but he couldnt tell Goyle that.

"Blody hell no."

Hermiones POV

"You cant love Draco Malfoy." Ginny said.

"Why not." Hermione said.

"He is a slythren." Ginny said.

"So what I don't care." Hermione said.

" Hermione, what would Ron say?" Ginny asked her.

" He would want me to be happy." Hermione said.

"Hermione , Ginny , Whats going on." a voice said.

They turned to see Harry walking up . Thats when Hermione walked away to the library.

Harry watched Hermione walk away and he turned to Ginny and said

" Whats going on."

Ginny looked at him and said ,

" Nothing you need to worry about yet." And with that she walked away also.

When Hermione arrived at the library she saw Draco sitting at the table and saw Goyle there she backed away and went to the common room.

* * *

Yes this chapter is longer. I was glad that i got so many readers on the first chapter and two very nice reviews. Hope that you like it .

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3.

* * *

Draco's POV

As Draco sat there listening to Goyle rant and rave about all kinds of things. His mind went back to Hermione.

"Goyle Shut up!" Draco finial yelled.

Goyle looked at his friend and gave him a look and said,

"Well, we know where your heart and soul truly is."

"What is that supposta mean?" Draco asked.

"Figure it out" And with that Goyle walked away.

Draco watched as Goyle walked off and thought what he had meant. Was it about his feelings for Hermione?

"It doesn't matter" Draco muttered. And with that he waved his wand and his books were in a neat pile and he left the library.

As he walked out of the Library he saw bunch of students stare at him. He knew that the rumor had gotton out.

Hermiones POV

Hermione arrived in the common room and just as she was sitting down at her favriote table Ginny came up to her.

"Hermione, Professor McGonagall wants to see you."

Hermione looked at Ginny then at the note in Ginnys hand and sighed.

"I wonder what she wants." with that she stood up and left the common room and headed to the Headmitresses office.

When she arrived at the office door she knocked and walked in. She saw McGonagall sitting at the old desk of Dumbledores.

"You wanted to see me professor?" Hermione said.

McGonagall looked at Hermione and said " Yes ,. I want to make you headgirl."

Hermione looked at McGonagall with suprise and said

"Why do you want to make me headgirl now?"

McGonagall looked at Hermione and gave a rare smile and said " I think that you will make a good head girl and with all the things that have happened to you you will be a good influance."

Hermione looked at her and gave a small nod of her head. meaning that she would be headgirl.

As Hermione walked back to the common room she thought of all the athority that she had now. She remembered what it was like last time she was headgirl.

Hermione shook her head as she thought of the mission that she had done her sixth year. The year that she had become a memeber to the order of the pheniox in secret.

As she was walking she noticed all the people that were staring at her. She wondered why.

Dracos POV

Draco was ticked off as he walked into the common room. Nobody said a word to him . Until this first year came up to him and said,

" The headmitress would like to see you."

Draco looked at the first year and said " Why ?"

"How should I know?" the first year said and with that they walked away.

Draco shook his head and walked out of the common room. He walked to the sprial staircase and up the stairs. He knocked on the door and walked in.

" Mr. Malfoy, its a pleasure to see you." McGonagall said.

"May I ask why you wanted to see me ?" Draco asked ignoring what she had just said.

" Well, I want to make you headboy." McGonagall said.

Draco looked at her with suprise and said " why?"

"Well I think that you have changed a bit since the war and have become a nice young man." McGonagall answered.

Draco couldnt say anything, he was still so confused.

"I think that you and the headgirl I have chosen will make a good team." McGonagall continued.

Draco looked up and said " Whos the headgirl?"

"That I cant tell you until you find out if your the headboy." McGonagll said.

When she said this it caught Dracos intrest and he said slowly, " Yes professor, I will be the headboy."

"Good, you will start your position as headboy tommorow." McGonagall said smiling.

As Draco walked out of the office he wondered who the headgirl could be. He figured that it was pansy.

When Draco arrived to the common room he went to his room and started packing his things. He knew that he was going to get his own seperate common room and everything.

The next day at break fast McGonagall stood up and she said

" "I would like to announce our new head boy and girl."

Draco looked up and was ready to hear the name of the head girl.

" The headgirl is Hermione Granger, And Headboy is Draco Malfoy" McGonagll said.

Draco didint hear anything after Hermione Granger. He was into much shock.

" I would like to congragulate our new head boy and girl" McGonagall Continued.

With that the whole Great Hall broke out in applase. Draco was brought back to reality.

Hermiones Pov

Hermione heard that Draco was the Head Boy and she was pretty happy. She couldnt wait until they got to know eachother more.

* * *

Authors Note/ thanks for all the nice reviews. Keep them coming. if i get more reviews i will keep on writing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4.

(Hey, I'm hoping that I might get a few more reviews in this chapter. I would like a total of 10 reviews of this chapter before the next update. If that happens then thanks)

* * *

Hermiones POV

Hermione watched as McGonagall as she stood up to make an announcement. Hermione knew what it was going to be. It was going to be the announcement of the Head boy and Girl.

"I would like to take time and tell you my choices for head boy and girl." McGonagall said.

When she said this whole great hall quieted. They looked at the headmistress with great interest.

McGonagall smiled as she talked and she continued "The Head Girl is Hermione Granger and the head boy is Draco Malfoy."

When Hermione heard the name of the head boy she was in total shock. The man that she secretly loved. Was going to be in the same dorm as her.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell me that you were head girl?" Ginny squealed.

Hermione looked at her and gave a small smile and said "I was told not to say anything."

Just then Harry came running up and he had a glare on his face.

"If that son of a bitch of a Malfoy does anything to you just let me know."

Hermione looked at Harry and gave a small smile and said "Believe me, I will."

Harry gave her a look and then shrugged his shoulders and walked off. Hermione watched him go and she sighed. She had to tell him. But how could she.

Draco POV

Draco was listening intently when McGonagall stood up. He wanted to know who the Head Girl was. He had hoped and even prayed that it was Granger. Would it be her?

"The head Girl is Hermione Granger and the head Boy is Draco Malfoy." McGonagall said.

Draco didn't hear anything after Hermione Granger. He was so happy that he would get to know the women that he was beginning to love.

"Well Draco, Looks like you get to be with the mud blood after all." Pansy said.

Draco looked at Pansy and gave a small smile and said "Well thanks; you never know what will happen."

Pansy looked at him and opened her mouth and then closed it. Then she turned her back to Draco and walked away.

Just then Draco saw Harry Pothead run up to Hermione and say something. He saw Hermione say something back to him.

Draco sighed; he needed to talk to Hermione. He took a deep breath and started over to Hermione's table.

Hermione POV

Hermione watched at Harry walked off. She didn't know how she was going to tell him that she had feelings for Draco Malfoy. He would freak.

Just then she heard someone standing behind her. She turned around fast and saw that it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione said.

"Well nothing, just wanted to say congrats on making Head Girl." Draco said.

"What do you really want Malfoy?" Hermione asked him.

"Well let's just say that there's this guy…" Draco started.

"What are you talking about, you telling me that you're gay?" Hermione asked quietly.

"No, I'm just saying there's this guy that likes you but he doesn't know what to say." Draco said fast.

"Oh, well I like a guy, and I don't know what to tell him, might it be the same guy?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked at Hermione and his heart started to beat fast. Then he said

"Well, it could be."

Hermione looked at Draco and smiled and said

"Well, I really like this Slythren but this guy I like has hated me for years."

Draco looked up; he knew that she was talking about him,

"He doesn't hate you, I can tell you that much." He told her.

"Then I think I'm going to tell you who I like. I think that I'm in love with you." Hermione said.

Draco sighed, "I feel the same." He told her.

And with that he embraced her with a kiss. Watching from a short distance was Harry and he was mad.

Draco's POV

That night after they had announced their love for each other, and after they had kissed for the first time. They made their way to the heads common room.

They decided to make the password something simple and something that they would share.

The password was "_**forbidden love**_" the reason they picked that was because this was a love that should never be.

"Hermione, I want to ask you something." Draco said that night after he had unpacked all of his things.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled and said,

"Yes, what is it?"

Draco took a deep breath and cleared his thought. Then he turned to Hermione and said slowly and said

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime."

Hermione looked at him with deep companion. She smiled and said

"Sure, I'll go out with you."

Draco looked at her and he had a big smile on his face. He said

"Come here you."

Hermione walked over to him and they kissed.

Harry POV

Harry was mad; he felt evilness coming over him. He wanted to kill Malfoy. How could he kiss Hermione?

"Harry what's wrong?" Ginny asked him.

Harry looked up, his face looked angry, Ginny was scared.

"Did you see Malfoy kiss her?" Harry said fast.

"Kiss who?" Ginny said slowly.

"Malfoy kissed Hermione" Harry said

When Harry said that Ginny got a look of shock on her face. Harry knew that Ginny knew something that she wasn't telling him.

"Ginny, what aren't you telling me?" He asked.

* * *

Hey thanks for reading, like I said I would like 10 reviews before I publish the next chapter.

Thanks your reviews show what happens next.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5.

* * *

Harry's POV

Harry was mad as hell. As he walked to the common room the same image appeared in his head.

"That mother fucker" Harry muttered.

"I'm afraid that's not the password" the fat lady said.

"Oh, right, um, flutter bug" Harry said.

"Correct" The fat lady said.

The door to the common room opened and harry walked in. When he shut the door he turned and saw Ginny sitting and reading a book.

Harry marched up to her and said "Did you see Hermione?"

Ginny looked up quickly and said "No what are you talking about?"

Harry looked at her and said "I'm talking of how malfoy kissed her."

Ginny looked at Harry, she was scared. Harry looked at Ginny and knew that she wasn't telling him something.

"Ginny, what aren't you telling me?" Harry said.

Hermione's POV

Hermione had just told Draco her feelings towards him and now he was walking to her. Draco put his hands on her face and pressed his lips to hers.

After what seemed like a lifetime he finial pulled back. Hermione looked up and smiled and said

"That was wonderful"

Draco looked at her and gave a small smile and said

"I hoped that it would be."

Later that night in the heads common room Hermione was sitting doing her homework. Draco walked over to her and said

"Hermione Granger, will you go out with me?"

Hermione looked up at him and smiled and said

"Yes, of course I will go out with you."

And with that Draco embraced her with a kiss; Hermione knew that she had to tell Ginny right away.

Harry's POV

"Ginny what aren't you telling me?" Harry repeated.

Ginny was looking at Harry. She didn't know what to tell him. So she decided to tell him the truth.

"Harry, I got an owl from Hermione tonight, she said that she is dating Malfoy."

Harry gave Ginny a look and said,

"No, that can't be true."

Ginny sighed, "Yes Harry, it is true" She told him."

"Why would she do that, to us, and to Ron?" Harry said.

"Harry, I've told you many times. Ron died the night of the Great Battle"

Harry looked at Ginny with anger in his eyes.

"How dare you say that?"

Harry raised his hand to slap her, but in mid air he stopped for an image of his parents form the resurrection stone came into his mind.

Then he looked at Ginny and saw the fear in her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ginny yelled, and with that she ran off.

Harry watched as Ginny left. He felt so bad. He had almost hit her. He had to face the fact that Ron was dead.

Ginny's POV

Ginny was in her dorm, she was crying hard. Harry had almost slapped her. She decided to get out a quill and paper and write to her mother.

"_Mum, how are you? Everything is going great. Guess what! Hermione made Head Girl! I was so happy for her. Harry and I are doing great. Well, tell dad I said hi _

_Ginny."_

Ginny read her letter and realized that it's rather short, but it would do for now. there was a knock on the door and lavendor brown walked in . she had a note in her hand.

" This is from potter" She said.

Ginny took the note and said

" Thanks , i'll read it in a minute."

"IS everything allright? " Lavendor said.

" I think so." Ginny siad

" Ok." and lavendor left the room.

_Ginny,_

_I'm so sorry that I almost slaped you. I would never mean to hurt you. I love you. Please forgive me. _

_Harry. _

Ginny looked at the note and knew that he ment it . she walked out of the room to go and talk to harry.

* * *

Authors note.

Thanks for the 4 reviews on that last chapter . Can i get a bit more?


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Chapter6

* * *

Draoc's POV

Draco and Hermione had been going out for almost a week. Draco was so happy. Every night he and Hermione would sit and talk about what they had done that day. Although one night was more interesting than the rest. She told him about the mission that she had been on in her sixth year.

_MEMORY _

_Draco was sitting at the table with Hermione and that's when Hermione gave him a look. _

"_What's wrong?" Draco had asked her._

"_I want to tell you something." Hermione told him. _

"_What is it?" Draco said._

"_I want to tell you the mission I was on in my sixth year." Hermione said quietly. _

_Draco had looked at her with a confused look on his face and he said _

"_What kind of mission?" _

"_To fall in love with the dark lord and have him fall in love with me" she said. _

_MEMORY ENDS _

Draco looked up from the memory and was still confused with his girlfriend. She had told him everything. He was the only person that knew. She hadn't even told potter.

_MEMORY _

_Draco looked at her and said _

"_Have the dark lord fall in love with someone. That is impossible." _

_Hermione looked at him and said "But it wasn't." _

_After she had said that Draco looked up fast and said "What do you mean?" _

"_He fell in love with me. And me with him." Hermione said quietly. _

_Draco gave a small laugh. He looked at his girlfriend said "Tell me what happened." _

_Hermione looked at Draco and started to tell him the mission. Her fake name. Molly Reese. She had been a student from Drumsdrang. _

"_I got to know Tom well. He wasn't the mean and cruel man that he was in our time. I started to have feelings for him." Hermione admitted. _

"_Then why did he become that way?" Draco said._

"_I broke my promise." Hermione told him. _

_MEMORY ENDS _

Draco shook his head. He just couldn't beleave the story that he had been told. His father's old master fallen in love with his girlfriend. And his girlfriend in love with the evil one. But the promise that she broke was even more shocking.

_  
MEMORY _

"_What was your promise?" Draco asked her._

"_That I wouldn't leave him and I would marry him." Hermione said fast. _

_Draco looked at her with his mouth open and looked at Hermione's left hand and saw the ring that was always on her finger and know he knew where she got it from. _

_END OF MEMORY._

Hermione's POV

It had been three days since she had told him of her mission. He hadn't said much. He hadn't hugged her, or even kissed her. He saw the engagement ring that she wore. And saw that it wasn't from Weasley.

Hermione looked at the ring on her finger. She knew that her first true love was now dead. She must take the ring off. But she just couldn't. Not yet.

That day she went to the grave of Tom Marvlo Riddle. She had to say the proper good bye.

As Hermione walked to his grave she thought of her times in the 20's with Tom. They were wonderful. She sighed as she saw the grave. She had flowers and she had the ring. She was going to give it back to Tom and explain to him why she left,

"Tom, I'm sorry that I left you. But I was a timetraveller. You wouldn't love me if you knew who I really was and that all I was really there for was to change the future. I will always have a place for you in my heart."

Hermione stopped there.

She heard someone come up to her. Hermione turned with her wand dawned. She saw that it was Harry. He had a look of shock on his face.

"Why are you at Voldmorts grave with flowers and a ring?" He asked her.

Hermione looked down at her left hand and at the flowers then back at Harry. She slowly told him what she had told Draco.

After she finished telling him the story he stepped back and said

"You tried to change him and then you left him?" Harry said.

Hermione looked up and said "Yes"

"If you didn't leave you would have your love and I would have parents and Ron wouldn't be dead." Harry said.

"Harry, that's not fair" Hermione said close to tears."

"I thought that you got that ring from Ron." Harry said.

"No it was my engagement ring from Tom." Hermione said.

"So you were going to marry that bastard?" Harry said.

"Yes I was." Hermione said.

Harry looked at Hermione and opened his mouth and then closed it. He turned and started to walk away then stopped.

"Hermione, what has happened to you?" he asked

Hermione looked at him and gave a small smile and said

"Nothing, I'm still who I have always been."

"No, no your not." Harry said.

Hermione watched Harry walk away and she sighed. She couldn't loose Harry. She had lost too many people. She couldn't loose anymore.

Harry's POV

As Harry walked away he just couldn't get the fact that Hermione had once loved his greatest enemy. And was going to get married to him. Then she is in love with Malfoy.

Ginny saw Harry walking from the grave yard and met him by the gate's she looked at him and said

"What were you doing?"

Harry looked at her and said

"Well, I just found out some great news."

Ginny looked at him and said

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Hermione." Harry said.

Ginny looked at him and opened her mouth and said

"Oh, really tell me what I don't already know."

* * *

A/N Thanks for all the review. this chapter might be a bit confusing but i will explain laterz


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter7**

(The last chapter was kind of confusing. I had mentioned the mission that Hermione went on several times. So I wanted to explain the mission. Now I'm going to go back to the story line. Thanks for reading and please review.)

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione knew that she had to talk to someone. She wanted to talk to one of the teachers. So she knew the best one that would understand her problem. McGonagall. She would talk to Hagrid but he was in Azkaban undercover.

Hermione walked to the Great Hall and up to the Teachers Table. She took a deep breath and said

"Professor, can I talk to you please?"

McGonagall looked at her and smiled and said

"Yes miss. Granger, what do you need?"

Hermione looked down and then back up and then she said

"I told Draco and Harry of my old mission in my sixth year. Now they're both mad at me."

McGonagall looked at her and gave sad look and said

"Well you need to talk to Dumbledore about this. Come with me."

With that McGonagall got up and walked out of the great hall. Hermione following.

**Harry POV**

Ginny looked at Harry and said

"Tell me what I don't already know."

Harry looked at Ginny and gave a small smile and said

"Ok, I'll tell you."

And with that he told Ginny what Hermione told him.

"That ring, it was from Lord Voldie, not Ron?" Ginny said.

Harry looked at Ginny and smiled and said

"Correct."

Ginny looked at Harry and said

"Why?"

"That's what I want to know." Harry said

"Well maybe she told Draco."

Harry looked up and said

"Maybe she did."

And with that they ran to the heads room to find Draco malfoy.

**Draco's POV **

Draco hadn't talked to her since she had told him about the mission. He hadn't known what to say. He must have made her feel bad for she hadn't been in the heads common room since.

Just then there was a knock on the door and he looked up. Hopeing that it would be Hermione.

Draco rushed to the door and opened it and saw that it was Ginny and Pothead.

"What do you want?" Draco asked them.

Harry looked at Draco and said

"We want to know what Hermione has told you about the mission."

Draco looked at them and took a deep breath. Trying to decide weather to tell them the truth.

"First you have to tell me what she told you." Draco said.

Harry looked at Draco and knew that he meant business. So Harry told him what Hermione had told him about the mission.

After Harry was finished telling Draco what Hermione had told him, he turned to Draco and said

"Well, I told you what she told me so now you have to tell me what she told you."

Draco looked at Harry and said ,

" she told me the same thing that she told you. honest truth."

Harry looked at Draco and knew that he wasnt lieing. He just didint want to beleave it.

Hermione's POV

Hermione followed McGonagall to her office and saw her turn to a painting . she said Albus, someone needs to talk to you."

then Hermione heard what she had missed for the last three years

" And who may I ask needs to talk to me?" Dumbledores voice came.

* * *

A/N

Thanks for reading ,

Next chapter up soon,

Sorry for the confusing chapters . but dumbledores portret talks remember.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8

* * *

Dracos POV

Draco wanted to talk to Hermione alone. He wanted to spend time with her agian. So he planned on taking her to Hogsmeage. As Draco was walking around the heads common room he heard a knock on the door. He went over and opened the door and saw that it was Pansy.

Draco gave Pansy a look and said,

"what do you want?"

Pansy looked at Draco and smiled and siad

"Your girlfriend went to McGonagall."

Draco looked at Pansy and gave her a look when she siad that and then he said,

" So what are you getting at?"

Pansy laughed and said,

"Your so Dumb" and with that she walked out of the room laughing.

Draco tryed to figure out what Pansy ment, but he just didint understand.

_" why would she go to McGonagll?" _Draco thought.

After he took a minute to come back to his sences he walked out of the common room to find Goyle.

Hermione's POV

Hermione turned to the painting and saw the image of Professor Dumbledore.

She took a deep breath and said,

"Hello Professor."

The painting of Albus Dumbledore smiled and said,

"Hello Miss. Granger, what can I help you with?"

Hermione took a deep breath and said,

"you see Ron died during the great battle. Now im dating Draco Malfoy. Harry isnt happy with me. I told Draco and Harry about the mission I was on in my sixth year with Voldie. Now Harrys even madder at me, and Draco hasnt talked to me since."

Hermione stopped there. She was out of breath. She looked at the painting and saw a twinkle in the eyes of the painting.

Then the painting took its turn to say somthing.

"Well miss. Granger, this is what I can tell you. You should talk to them agian. Tell them that was in the past. Now this is the present."

The painting of Albus Dumbledore Said.

Hermione looked down at her feet and then back up. She knew that he was right.

"I think that your right sir" she told him.

Dumbledores painting smiled and said,

"you know that I am."

After she had thanked him, and McGonagall she left the office.

As she walked down the hall she saw Draco walking torwads her. She took a deep breath and waited.

Draco's POV

Draco was walking down the hall when he saw Hermione walking torawds him. He took a deep breath and thought what he was going to say to her.

"Hermione..." Draco started.

"Draco....." Hermione started at the same time.

They both stopped, Draco motioned for her to continue. So hermione said,

" Draco, the mission is in the past, this is the present, and we have the future."

Draco looked at her. Love filling his eyes. He walked to her and said,

" Hermione, I dont give a damm about your misison anymore. I missed being with you, being around you." He stopped there.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled and she kissed him on the lips.

Draco pulled her close to him. He hugged her for what seemed like forever.

Hermione sighed, she knew that everything was back to normal between her and Draco, now she had to fix everthing with her and Harry.

* * *

Authors Note/ I know that this chapter is a bit short. But im getting no reviews. So im not going to write the next chapter till I get at least a total of 15 reviews for the whole story. But if you wouldnt mind i might like more please.

PLEASE REVIEW ALOT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Sorry everyone for the delay. I have been decideing if I should write anymore of my storys or not. But because of the reviews and messeges I have been getting I have decided to continue on with my storys. I have also been in the process of getting social security and trying to write a book of my own. A book about my life. Well heres chapter nine of the draco and hermione love fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter 9.

Hermione walked thoughout the halls of Hogwarts trying to find Harry . She looked on the grounds and even in the quittich pitch. When she couldnt find him anywhere she thought where he could be and it dawned on her. The Room of Requirement.

Hemione ran to the fith floor and thoughted of what she needed most .. and that was to find Harry. The door appeared to her and she walked in.

Harry stood in the corner and was looking at a picture in his hand. She walked over to him and said

" Harry can I expalin to you.. please?"

she saw that picture that was in his hand. It was of the three of them.. Him, Ron and Hermione .. from there first year at hogwarts .

Harry looked up and there were tears going down his face.

" What do you need to explain Moine."

Hermione smiled when her best friend said her nickname. She hugged him and said..

" I want to explain why I went on the mission and why I came back. And why im going with Draco."

Harry nodded his head and allowed her to continue.

"The reason I went on the mission was to see if Tom Riddle could learn to love. And he did.. but what I didint expect was that I would fall for him as well.

We were to be married but one day I got a packet from the future dumbledore.. He was able to travel though time. It was a portkey . But I didnt know it was. I put what I thought was a neckalace on and it took me and my belongings back to the present time.

When I arrived back in the headmasters office I found the mission had been a falure. I begged to go back. I pleaded to go .. but he siad it would only make things worse.

I swore I would never love again. But I was wrong."

Harry had sat there the whole time and was listening to her. Then he said.

" You never loved Ron did you?"

Hermione looked at him and siad softly..

" No I cared for him but I never loved him."

Harry said ,

"Why Draco , Why another slythren?"

Hermione blushed and said

" I guess I just seem to fall for the bad boys."

When she said that she and Harry laughed. They hadnt laughed like that in a long time.

–

Draco was waiting for Hermione back in the common room. She had been gone looking for Potter. So that she could make things right.

As he sat there thinking the door opened and in walked Hermione.

"Hello love." Draco said

Hermione looked up and smiled and said.

"Hello to you too."

"So did you find Harry and get things straitened out?"

Draco asked her

"Yes, we got everything all figured out and everything is okey between us now." Hermione said .

Hermione put her bag on the table that she had put it on so many times in the past. She shrugged the memory out of her mind.

She walked over to Draco and sat next to him on the sofa and they talked about there day.

- - -

Harry walked in to the Griffindor common room and looked for Ginny.. They hadnt really talked much since he had almost hit her.

He found her with another guy and he was hurt..

" Ginny whats going on?" Harry asked

Ginny looked up when she saw Harry and said.

" Oh , this is Max hes a transferstudent. Im just showing him around.."

When she said that the sting in his heart went away a little bit but not totally.

"Oh ok.. Nice to meet you Max." Harry said.

* * *

A/N- Thanks for all the readers and to those who will review to this story and chapter. I will try and improve as much as I can . I am takeing advice from you all. So give me some advice so I can make this story work.

I own nothing but the plot..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10.

Draco and Hermione were in there Common Room. They were curled up on the couch and talking to each other.

" So what are you planning for this weekend?" Draco asked Hermione.

Hermione looked up at Draco and smiled and said,

"Nothing really.. I was planing on staying in from Hogsmeage and studying."

" oh" Draco said.

"Why did you have something in mind?" Hermione asked him.

– –

Harry was in the Griffindor Common Room with Ginny. He had apologized to her for almost hitting her.

Ginny looked at him and saw confusion on his face.. She sighed and said,

" Harry whats eating at your butt?"

Harry jumped because he was startled at her voice. He looked at her because he hadn't heard what she had said.

" I said whats eating at your butt?" Ginny repeated laughing this time.

Harry looked up at her and smiled and said ,

"I'm just thinking about stuff. About things that have happened this year."

Ginny looked at him and smiled and said ,

" Let me guess .. Hermione … Draco .. The mission she went on."

Harry looked at Ginny and nodded his head.

– – –

Hermione and Draco were in the bedroom now.. there hormones had taken control of them. All they knew was that they were about to make love and that it was going to be great.

– – –

McGonagall was waiting in her office for Proffessor Snape.. He had been keeping watch over Hermione and Draco. She was having updates on them... Wanting to know what was going on.

When Snape got to her office he said quietly

" There is nothing but just a normal Relationship going on between the two."

For he didnt know what was about to take place between the two of them.

---

Later that night Draco and Hermione were curled up in a ball on the bed together..They were laying there smiling at each other.

Just then there was a knock on the door of the common room. They jumped up and put there clothes on.

Hermione ran to the door and opened it and saw that it was Harry and Ginny.

Ginny took one look at her and got a big smile on her face..

"_Shit" _Hermione Thought _" She knows"_

Harry looked at Ginny and looked at Hermione .. .

" What am I missing here. " He asked

"_please dont say !!!!!" _ Hermione thought.

Ginny looked at Hermione and said

"Nothing"

Harry sighed and said,

" Okey."

Just as Harry said that Draco came walking out in his boxers..

"_SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!!!!" Hermione thought. _

Harry looked at Hermione and then at Draco and sighed and started to laugh..

---

A/N

Thanks for the people that reviewed the last chapter and previous chapters of my story..

I'm trying to update as much as possible.. Give me Luv! And tell me what I can do to fix it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter11.

Draco was standing in the doorway of Hermiones bedroom in nothing but his boxers. He saw the look on Hermiones face when he came walking out. He even wanted to hex Potter when he started laughing.

" What are you laughing at Potter." Draco muttered under his breath.

Harry looked at Draco and said in between laughes ..

" Just the look on Hermiones face and what you look like standing there in you boxers."

Draco was so embarssed that he was turning bright pink. Almost pinker than Hermione at the moment. Ginny looked at them and said.

" So... How was it like..."

Hermione looked up and glared at her.. then she siad with a smile..

" Well it was fantastic.."

Draco turned so red that harry was laughing so hard that he looked like he was going to piss his pants.

"Potter shut it !" Draco yelled then walked into Hermiones bedroom to put the rest of his clothes on.

----

after about twenty minutes Draco came back out with his muggle clothes on. Draco walked out and sat down on the couch next to Hermione. He put his arm arm around her and said .

" So whats going on Potter?, Weasley ? "

Harry looked at Draco and then at Ginny and they said at the same time..

" Great... were doing great.."

Hermione smiled and said.

"That's good."

Harry Grinned and said

" No need to ask how you two are doing."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other and smiled and nodded there heads.

----

later after Ginny and Harry had left Draco and Hermione sat at the table doing homework and talking about things that they wanted to get done this weekend.

Just then there was a tapping at there window.. and there was a big brown barn owl sitting on the edge of the windowsill.

Hermione got up went over and took the envlope from the owl. It was adressed to both Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.. From , The headmitress.

They looked at each other and gulped .. This must not be good.

----

A/N-

thanks for reading the last chapter. And reviewing.. Give me love!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter12.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other and gulped .. A letter from the headmistress addressed to the both of them. That couldn't be good.

They decided to go to the office that night instead of going the next day.. So they got dressed back into there clothes and made there way to her office in the top tower.

When they got there they knocked on the door and walked in. McGonagall looked at them and smiled and said.

"You two look worried. All I want to ask is how things are going. Are you getting along okay?

Draco looked at Hermione and smiled and said,

"Yes were getting along fine."

McGonagll looked at them and smiled and said ,

"Thats good. We need the two of you to get along. So has there been any problems with any of the students?"

Hermione spoke at this one.

"No, not that we have seen madam."

"Thats good.. Well that is all I really wanted to check on.. You may go back to the heads room."

McGonagll said

"Thank You " They both said . And turned and walked out of the office.

---

As they made there way back to there Common Room they talked . And they laughed . About what happened earlier that day ..

" You should of told me that it was potter... " Draco said

" Well you knew that someone came.. what if it was McGonagall .. and she caught you in your Boxers coming out of my room?" Hermione said.

Draco shuddered at the thought..

" That wouldn't of been good." He admitted .

"Your right that wouldn't of been good." Hermione said .

---

They were at the common room and it was late. They looked at each other and Hermione shook her head.

" No, not tonight.." She kissed him and walked into her room and shut the door..

Draco sighed , "_Oh, well " _ he thought. And with that he walked into his room and shut the door.

---

The next morning Draco was up before Hermione .. He was showered and dressed .. and ready for breakfast .

He knocked on Hermiones door and said

" Love its time to get up and go to the great hall for breakfast then class."

There was no answer he went in and saw that Hermione was ill very ill.

A/N

Thank you for all the readers and reviewers .. I know that im not the best writer ever but I do try.. Sometimes I forget to spell check... But once again thanks for the reviews .

I Know that this chapter was shorter but it was a cliff hanger .. next chapter will be up soon..


	13. NOTICE PLEASE READ

Hey Yall ,

Just leting you all know that I am rewriting this entire story chapter by chapter ..

chapter 1 is already rewritten .. and I will be working on the rest of the chapters soon xD


	14. UPDATE IMPORTANT

**UPDATE 7.15.13**

****Hello Everyone , Fans and all , Once again I must apologize For my absence I have gotten Everyone's Reviews and Pleads for me to Continuing updating My story's . My RL has been overwhelming since the last time that I updated here , Back at the end of December right before the new year . I had moved and become a Live In Nanny for a while , About a week after The new year , I found out that my Fiancee left me for another women and was married within a week after we broke up. I will admit that I was devastated . I went though a really bad Depression where I didn't care if I was alive or dead . Being in that state of mind I got with someone else as my rebound . In the process of it , I became happy with him, Currently we are experiencing problems , I lost my job about a month ago . So I have been out of work. I have a Interview this coming Friday. So Wish me luck with that !

Anyway as for my story's I know I have said this repeatedly, But I do plan on continuing them , One thing that I am looking for is a Beta Reader still. So if you are interested in Being my Beta Reader , PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Send me a Private message. Also I am still planning on Giving away the Tom Riddles Only Love series . IF you are interested in taking those over and adopting them . Please message me about that .

Now about some things that i am still planning on bringing to the table

_Coming Soon..._

_1) Email Account For Requests , Questions , and other .._

_2) Twitter account to follow for sneak peaks _

_3) Tumblr Account to follow for sneak peaks , Edited Photos for Storys , _

_4) Video Trailers, and Youtube account ..( Will be seeking help on making videos so if anyone has any exprince on that please PM me )_

_5) TAKING REQUESTS FOR NEW STORY IDEAS , PLEASE PM ME IDEAS YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE WRITTEN_

_6) Facebook Fan page for Extra Information .._

I thank all of you that Read , Review , and Favorite my story's . Your support means a lot to me. I will Also be posting this update on each of my Storys for those that dont read my profile .


End file.
